


Paranatural Foster Home

by brandywine421



Series: Unfinished AUs of Flail (aka fail) [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandywine421/pseuds/brandywine421
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But Cap, you're not a - " Tony started.</p>
<p>Steve put his arm out and tucked Natasha, suddenly submissive, under his arm.  Skye gasped when fangs slipped past his lips.  She didn't know fangs could be hidden!</p>
<p>"I've been alive a very long time.  I used to be a regular mortal like you," Steve said, nodding to Tony.  "I was frail and sickly until a powerful magician that fancied himself a healer tried to help me as a child.  I'm a vampire, a shifter and an elemental mage.  But I'm really just Steve.  I know you've heard and seen a lot about vampires, but that's not all you are.  It's just a part you have to accept."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Part of a collection of abandoned, but not unloved, fics I will never finish.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paranatural Foster Home

situations  
  
  
"Sire?"  
  
"Oh my God, don't call me that."  
  
Clint bit back a smile.  "You have a visitor, I'm just working on my etiquette.  He has a driver and a guard so I figure he's important."  
  
Steve rolled his shoulders as he leaned away from his painting.  "Did he give a name?"  
  
"Stark?" Clint offered.  
  
"Huh.  Can you send Jim or Gabe in here to make sure nobody touches my stuff?" Steve asked.  
  
Clint rolled his eyes.  Steve's people were loyal to the death, and beyond, but Steve took his art seriously.  No one would touch his paintings and Clint really wished he could find out who had messed with his stuff in the past that caused his anxiety about it.  "Of course, Sire."  
  
Steve glared at him as he wiped his hands and he didn't even try to hide his smile.  "I won't hesitate to put you back in the kitchens, Barton."  
  
"Get your ass moving, Steve, so we can find out what the rich guy wants," Clint said, clapping him on the back when he joined him at the door.  
  
"I am totally regretting keeping you on staff right now," Steve groaned.  
  
One of the cops that killed Clint's brother dropped him off at Steve's over ten years ago and Steve had taken him in without question and taught him everything he knew.  All of the staff had a variation of the same tale, with the same ending of begging Steve for a job when their educations were finished.  
  
_"Captain Rogers?"_  
  
Clint winced and waited for Steve to scold the guard but Steve's face bloomed into a smile.  "Nick?"  
  
"Heya, Cap.  And I'm on the job, so Fury will have to do in present company," the man said, his single eye bright with familiarity.  
  
"Then I'm Steve and not Cap.  Been a long time since anyone's called me that," Steve said.  "You know what all this is about?"  
  
"Not as much as I should, Director Carter is keeping this classified higher than my security level."  
  
That seemed to catch Steve's attention.  He didn't talk about his military history much but the medals and pictures of him with assorted presidents clued most people in to his political weight.  Director Carter was the head of the **I** nternational **P** aranatural **C** orps that policed the vampires, sorcerers and shapeshifters of the world.  She was the biggest of the bigwigs in world security circles.  
  
"I have a bone to pick with Peggy, she hasn't called me in weeks," Steve said.  
  
Clint winced again.  "Uh, Peggy?  I put a couple of messages from her on your desk.  She wants you to call her."  Steve frowned at him.  
  
"Fledglings, I don't know why you bother," Fury said, scanning him dismissively.  
  
"Clint, there's a list of people that I always want to talk to and Peggy's on that list.  I should put you back on llama duty," Steve said under his breath.  He turned back to Fury.  "Let's see what this is all about."  
  
Clint opened the doors for them, following at least one of the rules laid out for him in the extensive training sessions Sam put him through before turning over his executive assistant hat.  
  
He recognized Howard Stark from, well, everywhere and hummed to himself.  He had known Steve for years and he still learned new stuff about him.  
  
"Steve, thanks for seeing me, I know it bugs you when people don't call ahead," Howard said, shaking hands and giving Steve a friendly hug.  
  
"It's good to see you, Howard, but it is a surprise.  Haven't seen you since you married your last wife," Steve said.  
  
"My first, the other one doesn't count," Howard winked.  "I wish I could say I was here for pleasure but we have a situation.  Is he trustworthy?" He nodded at Clint.  
  
"If you weren't in the house, I'd say all my people are trustworthy," Steve said.  
  
"Sassy, I missed you," Howard said, squeezing his arm with a crooked grin.  Clint swallowed a surprised gasp when Steve return the flirt with a raised eyebrow and lick of his lips.  
  
Fury cleared his throat.  "Protocol 781, Mr. Stark."  
  
"Cockblock protocol," Howard said, letting go.  "We'll find a loophole if there's time later."  
  
"Not with that ring on your finger.  What's the situation?"  
  
"Fledglings," Howard said sourly.  "Unwilling and _really_ pissed off fledglings."  
  
Shit.  Clint was the last newly turned vampire that Steve had taken in and even then he'd claimed he was done with 'adopting'.  
  
"Howard, you know I'm not on the Fostering list anymore," Steve said automatically.  
  
"I know, which is why you should know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't really really important," Howard said.  
  
Steve closed his mouth and waited, his blue eyes sharp on Howard's face.  
  
"Fuck.  They're _kids_.  A sixteen year old and two seventeen.  It...it was the Coven of Hydra," Howard said.  
  
"Hydra.  Why wasn't I notified they were an issue again?"  
  
He'd never heard Steve's voice sound like that and it felt like the room got colder.  
  
"They never went away completely.  We didn't know they were... _recruiting_ again until they took my kid," Howard replied, looking away as he spoke.  "The young one is mine.  Tony's sixteen.  He's also the most pissed off."  
  
Fury squared his shoulders, apparently learning that tidbit of information for the first time like the rest of them.  Clint knew 'of' the Coven of Hydra but he didn't think they were still functioning.  They were a fairy tale to warn children, they weren't really supposed to be able to kidnap random folks off the street and turn them into bloodsuckers.  The IPC was supposed to keep mortals and Paranaturals safe.  
  
"Shit, Howard, you know I'll help your kid - tell me what happened, everything. " Steve turned Howard around to sit on the couch and put an arm around him.  
  
Clint pulled out his phone and started texting instructions to get rooms prepared and increased security and supplies for 'extra sensitive guests'.  
  
"My kid hates me, and the little fucker is smarter than I am.  He thinks it's fun to duck out on his security and this time...he wasn't as lucky as he thought.  They snatched him right off campus, had him turned and spelled before we even knew he was gone," Howard said.  "I can't - he - you have to help him, Cap."  
  
"I promise," Steve said, pulling the third richest man in the world into a hug to muffle his sobs.  
  
"Do I need to get the limo ready to pick up some fledglings?" Clint asked quietly, knowing Steve would hear him.  
  
"Get the jet.  Skeleton crew, everyone else needs to be on-site to get the house ready," Steve said.  
  
"Howard, do you want me to make Tony my priority?" Fury asked.  
  
"No - I need you with me," Howard replied.  "Steve's the only person I'll trust Tony with right now - he's not in the field, his place is safe and he knows more about being a 'good' vampire than anyone else alive or dead."  
  
"My people are solid, Nick," Steve said, still holding Howard who was trying to compose himself without letting go.  "But I expect a kill count on the Coven of Hydra by tomorrow morning.  If I have to reach out to the Moon - "  
  
"No," Howard and Fury said together.  Clint wondered what that meant.  
  
"Then kill them all this time," Steve said.  
  
  
smile

   
  
_"You're keeping them in a cell?"_  
  
Skye didn't think it was just her new vampire senses picking up the voice, the guy was pissed off enough to be heard through solid iron walls.  
  
_"Sir - it's a holding area, not a cell - "_  
  
_"Open the door. **Now**."_  
  
She focused on the door instead of the terrifying redhead camped out in the corner or the pissy brat who was arm's deep in the remnants of the TV.  
  
The door swung open and a towering, deadly hot, blond man filled the doorway.  The redhead hissed.  The brat gasped.  "Captain Rogers?"  
  
"Steve.  My name's Steve and I'm getting you guys out of here.  Tony, shit, I haven't seen you since you were in diapers," the man said, with a short hug that calmed the brat for the first time since they'd been dragged out of a batshit lab into this room.  
  
Steve walked over to her next and she fought the urge to cower.  He didn't have fangs but she didn't hear a heartbeat.  He held out his hands, palm up and spread his fingers.  He had magic and her element surged toward him but he caught the force of her quake before it reached the earth below.  He clenched his fist and opened it again to show a small clump of dirt.  He raised it and sniffed.  "You've got a pure element, no wonder they wanted you," he said with a soft smile.  
  
Who _was_ this guy?  He turned to the redhead and she hissed, more like a growl this time.  
  
But Steve didn't stop his slow approach and surprised her and Tony when he growled back.  The girl froze.  
  
"Who's your alpha?" Steve asked.  
  
The girl was a werewolf?  No wonder she was such a bitch.  
  
Steve seemed to realize something and pulled a phone from his pocket.  "Call Bucky."  
  
The redhead sat up completely straight and Steve cut his eyes at Tony when he opened his mouth for a question.  Tony closed his mouth and Skye wondered what kind of sorcerer Steve was to have that power.  
  
He spoke into the phone.  "You lose any red pups lately?  Does she know who I am?  You know I hate that name.  Come to the house and use the door, you always mess up the house wards when you sneak in.  You, too."  He pushed the phone back in his pocket.  "Natasha.  Your alpha is the Winter Wolf."  
  
Natasha nodded sharply, her eyes wary but attentive.  
  
"Did he tell you about the Winter Leopard?" Steve asked.  
  
She nodded, slower this time.  "His partner.  His mate for life."  
  
"He wears my mark and I wear his," Steve said, rolling up his sleeve to show a ragged scar shaped like a wolf bite on his wrist.  
  
Natasha shivered.  "You're...you spoke to Alpha?"  
  
"He's coming to the house when he can.  But you, all three of you, need to learn how to deal with your new gifts.  Not curses, but gifts," Steve said.  
  
 "But Cap, you're not a - " Tony started.  
  
Steve put his arm out and tucked Natasha, suddenly submissive, under his arm.  She gasped when fangs slipped past his lips.  She didn't know fangs could be hidden!  
  
"I've been alive a very long time.  I used to be a regular mortal like you," Steve said, nodding to Tony.  "I was frail and sickly until a powerful magician that fancied himself a healer tried to help me as a child.  I'm a vampire, a shifter and an elemental mage.  But I'm really just Steve.  I know you've heard and seen a lot about vampires, but that's not all you are.  It's just a part you have to accept."  
  
Skye didn't know if she could deal with drinking blood.  
  
"I want to help.  I can help, if you'll let me.  See?"  He tilted Natasha's chin with a delicate touch.  "Natasha's fangs are already receding.  I promise I will keep you safe and answer as many of your questions as I can.  Let me teach you how to get your lives back."  
  
"I'll never be accepted as Pack if I'm a bloodsucker," Natasha said.  
  
"Not true," Steve said.  "It'll make you a better wolf.  And I haven't drank blood in over a century."  
  
"We don't have to drink blood?" Skye asked.  Demanded.  
  
"Not if you take care of your needs in other ways, as in a specialized diet.  You've got magic, it'll be easiest for you," he said.  
  
\-----  
  
  
  
missing

 

  
Natasha sat upright at the table at full attention.  She could sense her Alpha.  He was close, on the grounds at least.  Closer.  
  
There was a fond growl from a far room and a wave of arousal.  Shit.  Steve was really the Winter Leopard.  
  
"So, that's a new smell.  Have we gotten to that lesson yet?" Skye asked.  
  
"His mate's here," Natasha said.  
  
"Yeah, what's that about?  Because I'm pretty sure Cap used to bang my dad, and Aunt Peggy."  
  
"Cats have a thing," Gabe answered from his nap at the door.  He totally wasn't napping.  "If Cap has a dry spell too long, he gets a little…weird.  And wolves don't usually stay in one place enough for long-term."  
  
"And two alphas in one place would probably be a bad thing," Skye considered.  
  
"You're lucky if you get to meet him at all.  No one gets to meet the Winter Wolf," Gabe replied without opening his eyes.  "Cap's other paramours are just bedwarmers."  
  
"Alpha leaves the pack for the solstices.  Rumor always said it was to see his mate.  Alpha only has one mate," Natasha said.  
  
There's a new scent that washes through the room that Natasha recognizes as rage.  Something's upset her Alpha.  
  
_" **Hydra**.  They took my pup?  Those fuckers hurt one of mine?"_ Alpha's voice echoed in her ear.  
  
_"Don't upset my fledges, Buck.  We have to hold it together to keep them calm.  They're probably listening to us.  I have no problem with you rallying the packs and going after Hydra but right now, we have to focus on the people they hurt this time."_  
  
_"I thought we wiped them out, Stevie.  They're not supposed to do this anymore - did we fight all those years for nothing?  Just for them to break us down all over again?"_  
  
_"Stop.  Talk to your pup, convince her to trust me and then you and I will sit down and plot how we're going to burn them out this time.  I wasn't supposed to tell you."_  
  
_"Peggy and Howard can blow me."_  
  
Tony snickered.  
  
The voices were inaudible for a long moment before there was a knock on the door.  _"Gabe.  Can you send out Natasha?"_  
   
She was on her feet before he could get up and stepped into the hall.  
  
Her Alpha embraced her immediately and she took in his familiar scent, grateful that she didn't smell any disgust for her new 'gifts'.  
  
"It'll be okay, Natalia.  Stevie will take care of you and get you back to us before you know it," Alpha said gruffly.  
  
"But - "  
  
"No buts.  I trust him with my life and he'll take care of you.  Listen to him and trust him.  He'll teach you everything you need to know to be a better wolf," Alpha said.  "Show me your room and we'll talk."  
  
"Is he really the leopard?" she murmured.  
  
"He's _mine_.  He's mine and don't let anyone tell you different.  But don't tell anyone who he is, either," Alpha edited.  
  
"Go see her room before someone else sees you.  You know I hate spelling my own people," Steve said, reminding her he was still present.  
  
"I'll find you before I head out," Alpha said, pulling him in for a kiss deep enough that she had to look away.  "We can take her out for a run before I mount you."  
  
Steve rolled his eyes.  "Don't be crass, there's a lady present.  Go."  
  
"It's not the moon, I can't shift," Natasha said as they headed toward the stairs.  
  
"You have vamp blood now, things are different.  You're more like a shifter than a regular werewolf.  You get all the perks of being alpha without going through decades of following the leader," Alpha said.  "You won't be respected enough for your own pack without those decades; but you'll have the senses and gifts that an alpha has."  
  
"So I won't be in your pack anymore?" she asked, fighting a shudder at the thought of being alone again.  
  
"Don't be stupid, you'll always be in my pack and if you're lucky, you'll be in the Winter Leopard's pack, too."  
  
"I'm a monster, a real one now.  I'm not sure how to deal with it," Natasha confessed.  
  
Alpha pulled her into a rough hug again.  "I know what the Hydra Coven does to people, they made me, too.  If it wasn't for Stevie, I'd be dead long ago."  She didn't know he wasn't a natural wolf.  "But you aren't a monster if you don't make yourself one.  They didn't get in your head and that's - not a lot of people who meet them can say that.  I can't even say that, Stevie brought me out of it but I had already killed...it's important that you learn how to stay Natasha and not a vampire or a werewolf.  You're a girl, a woman, first.  Always remember that and you'll be fine."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"You're a survivor and you have the spirit of a warrior.  You weren't this frightened when we found you as a pup," Alpha said.  "This will make you stronger if you embrace it and don't fear it.  Do you get it?"  
  
She squared her shoulders.  "Yes, Alpha.  I get it.  I'll make you proud."  
  
"Make yourself proud, Natasha."  
  
She nodded.  "How long can you stay?"  
  
"I'm leaving at first light.  We'll go for a run with Steve and then I'm going to kidnap him for a while and then I'll see you for breakfast," Alpha said.  
  
"But we'll be asleep at dawn," Natasha replied.  
  
He winked at her.  "Steve's got a lot to teach you."  
  
  


 

 

starkly

  
  
"So, you don't have magic at all?  Not a shifter or a wolf?" Skye asked.  
  
Tony sighed.  "Nope, just me."  
  
"Tony's a Stark, that's enough," Steve said, returning to the room.  "Natasha's chatting with her alpha."  
  
"Who smells like your boyfriend," Tony smirked.  
  
Steve shrugged.  "More than that, but yeah.  Good catch."  
  
"What's so special about being a Stark?  A lot of people are rich assholes," Skye said, avoiding Tony's glare as if it would make her insult invalid.  
  
He opened his mouth to insult her back but Steve spoke.  "Tony's a genius.  If Howard says he's smarter than him, then it's gotta be true because Howard thinks he's smarter than everyone.  I don't want to turn this into a history lesson but I've known the Starks for generations.  Arrogance is hereditary, too, but the brains are the thing."  
  
Tony hated that he felt as surprised as Skye looked.  
  
Steve pulled out a chair and sprawled across it with a lazy grace despite his size.  "The first Stark I ever met was Emilene.  She was a tough lady, made her husband take her name.  Beautiful, but she'd smack you silly if you said it and kick you if you didn't.  I was still a mortal back then, weak and frail but she hired me.  The mage that changed me worked with her."  
  
"Are you serious?" Tony asked.  "Why haven't I heard this story?"  
  
"I don't know if your dad or his ever asked about it," Steve replied thoughtfully.  "The Starks have always been like family to me, and I hope that'll carry on."  
  
"It's not like any of us will have kids," Skye said.  "He'll be the last."  
  
Steve shook his head.  "Not true.  Just like drinking blood and staying out of sunlight, vampires can have children if they're willing to fight for it.  Look, vampirism isn't a curse, it's more like a disease.  Your body works differently, it requires different things to function properly."  His fangs descended and he motioned to the sharp points.  "These are for opening wounds, you don't drink through them, you swallow like you're drinking or eating.  They're unnecessary.  Our bodies are sensitive to light, so we compensate by building up immunity with vitamin d supplements.  We're iron deficient and lacking the antibodies in normal mortal's blood so again, we can compensate by eating specialized meals.  A few of my fledglings have children of their own that they fathered or carried to term.  It's a delicate balance and it was a lot of work and a lot of years, but it can be done if the vampire can balance their systems enough to mimic mortal physiology."  
  
"You can teach us all that?" Tony asked.  
  
"It's not easy, but yeah," Steve said.  
  
"Okay, so you took in Tony because he's a Stark and Natasha because she's pack or whatever; but why did you save me, too?" Skye asked.  
  
"Because you're a street rat like I used to be and we deserve all the chances we can get," Steve said.  
  
Tony was impressed that Skye actually smiled instead of taking it as an insult.  
  
"I can't do the work for you, but it you want it, you can live normal lives.  If that's even possible for a Stark and Earth elemental," Steve said.  
  
Natasha stepped into the room with her fangs hidden and none of the wild fear in her eyes.  
  
"Jesus," Skye hissed instinctively at the sight of the massive white wolf on her heels.  The wolf snuffed and his claws clicked on the floor as he took position at Steve's side and laid his head on Steve's leg.  
  
"This is my Alpha," Natasha introduced.  
  
"And Cap's boyfriend that we're not supposed to discuss," Tony said.  
  
Steve was locked in a stare with the werewolf.  "No, you can't have a llama.  Not even the one that hates you, she's my favorite."  
  
"You can talk to him telepathically?" Tony asked, shocked.  "Can we do that now?"  
  
"It's just us," Steve answered.  "Soulbond, life mate, never found anyone else that could do it."  
  
"So we don't talk about that either?" Tony asked after a beat.  
  
"Just don't mention anything about the White Wolf and you'll be fine," Steve said.  He stroked the wolf's head fondly as he continued.  "The house runs on a mortal schedule, night is for sleeping unless you're a guard which none of you are qualified for.  You'll have blood at your disposal to keep you healthy now, but we'll start weaning you when you're all steadier.  Natasha, your wolf will be unsettled, triple on moon nights so I'll work with you on a more accelerated schedule.  Skye, you're warded out the wazoo to keep your element from going berserk and I'll focus on your control and spells to temper your magic.  And Tony, I know you're going to go stir crazy around here, so your father's shipping your equipment and tools and we'll set you up a workshop."  
  
"Seriously?  I can still work on my inventions?" Tony asked.  He definitely didn't expect that.    
  
"This is my home," Steve said, meeting each of their eyes.  "I want it to be your home, too, as long as you need it; but it's a safe place and we have security for a reason.  So if you're going to blow something up, chase a llama, or move a mountain," he started, looking at Tony, Natasha and Skye in turn.  "Then I expect you to tell someone first so you don't get mobbed.  If you need to go to a disco - " he glanced at the wolf and edited, "or a club, then ask and you'll get permission.  This isn't the IPC, you're not in prison.  You're here so I can keep you safe and help you learn how to keep living even if your heart isn't beating."  
  
"What about school?" Skye asked quietly.  He didn't like school much as a rule but he had a few friends that he might miss.  
  
"Right now, it's not feasible," Steve said.  "Daylight and all that, so we'll get some correspondence courses arranged and I'll make sure you're caught up in time for next semester, how's that?"  He looked down at the wolf.  "No, the bus won't come out this far, they can drive themselves."  
  
"We'll come back to that," Tony said before Steve could telepathically argue with his boyfriend any more.  
  
"Right.  The reason I've got you all corralled in here is so you can get used to me.  Blood magic, meaning Vampirism, is a tricky thing, especially at first.  We'll do history lessons later, but let's just say you're all super susceptible right now.  You'll need a Sire, and it has nothing to do with who or how you were turned - that's a myth - it has to do with who trains you as a fledgling," Steve said.  "You don't have to keep the same one for eternity, but someone has to be your focus, your north, until you're steady."  
  
"So you want to be our boss," Tony stated.  
  
"Mentor.  He's going to teach us.  I want in," Skye said, glaring at him.  
  
"Better.  I'm not your boss because I'm not paying you," Steve winked at him.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Training hijinks ensue!


End file.
